


性感灰影，在线直播

by shun90326



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun90326/pseuds/shun90326
Summary: <为了解救处于财政危机的提尔联军，尼德霍格决定让狙击手出卖色相>





	性感灰影，在线直播

网络主播嘛，打擦边球赚钱，奥兰多没想到这个“灰影”也是一样。别说，他cos的灰影和本尊还挺像的，如果不是奥兰多认为灰影一定不会做出这种事，恐怕奥兰多都要准备报警了（并不）。“灰影”扯高了领子，遮住小半张脸，看上去很羞涩，也许是头一次做主播？和真正的灰影一样穿着风衣，里面是紧身衣，非常哲学。甚至还背着同一型号的狙击枪。如果这把枪不是假的，奥兰多就信了。弹幕上开始出现一些令人迷惑的发言。例如“可爱，想日。”“想看灰影拉下领子张开小嘴给我咬。”“镜头能不能往下拉？”奥兰多只好跟风发了一句“想亲亲小狙击手”。大概太过普通，很快便被淹没在众多留言之中。

当然还少不了送礼的功能。鲜花，蛋糕，冰激凌满天飞。  
“灰影”接过路人送的冰激凌，舔了一口。弹幕瞬间炸了。  
“噫！”  
“梦想成真，我死了不用救”  
“送冰激凌灰影就吃冰激凌，那我送个大※※那岂不是？？？”  
——根据网络文明管理条例，已对敏感词进行屏蔽  
“哈哈哈哈哈在屏蔽边缘试探”  
“所以为什么不能送假※※啊？如果能送我氪爆”  
“+1”“＋1”“＋2”“＋10086”  
“不要刷屏我要看灰影舔※※”  
奥兰多感觉一身正气的自己在这种地方格格不入，反手就送了一堆鲜花蛋糕冰激凌。  
灰影不是真的在吃冰激凌，只是为了满足屏幕前的观众们的性幻想而做出的服务。  
他伸出舌头一点一点舔过冰激凌的表面，模样倒是特别认真，但他“吃”的速度赶不上冰激凌融化的速度。冰激凌在融化，奶白色的液体滴落在灰影的黑衣上。  
镜头特意给了融化的冰激凌的特写。奶液沿着光滑的皮质紧身衣滑落，最终停留在灰影的胸前。  
紧身衣勾勒出灰影劲瘦的身形，仿佛可以让人透过它看到灰影的裸体。  
但是镜头并没有停留多久，又回到了灰影的脸上。灰影微微皱了眉头，发现冰激凌滴落在身上。他对镜头说了句对不起，我去换身衣服。随后关闭了摄像头。  
“怎么回事？”“卧槽这就没了？”“换衣服不给看，略略略”  
短暂的黑屏之后，观众们听到灰影说：“我回来了”。然后发现，镜头中的灰影穿了身兔女郎装！  
“卧槽纸呢，擦鼻血。”“讲真该不会是钟（划掉）将军赞助的吧？”“我赌一个橘子是尼x霍x设计的衣服”  
灰影身上穿的兔女郎装是黑色系的，长长的兔耳在他的白发之间特别显眼。领子是白色的，领结是红色的。再往下看，就是兔女郎装令人血脉喷张的胸，哦不，灰影是男人，胸肌不那么发达的男人，所以有点空杯了。  
空杯有空杯的好处，比如灰影弯腰的时候，粉色的乳尖若隐若现呼之欲出。  
“刚刚是不是露点了”“居然是粉色的？我以为只存在于色/情小说里”“灰影好白啊奶子真漂亮”“※这都没屏蔽？”“纸呢？”  
奥兰多随手从纸抽里抽出一张，擦了擦。  
镜头还在向下走。平坦的小腹没有一丝赘肉，灰影的腰细得可以。兔女郎装的衣料就到三角区域，某个器官被勒出明显的形状。灰影好像也意识到了，在镜头到来的时候拿手遮挡了一下。  
“比我的细，老阿姨哭辽”  
“灰影小宝贝是不是对那里不够自信，怎么遮住了？”  
“我看到了！截图ing”  
“喂你们都没注意混入了阿姨吗？？”  
“前面的你有意见？”  
“没有！灰影是大家的！”  
灰影穿了高跟鞋，更显得一双腿修长美丽。然鹅越看奥兰多越紧张，因为恐怕这不是什么coser，是灰影本人！“该死的……甜美。”  
“你的尾巴呢？可以转过来瞧瞧吗？”  
灰影看到这条留言，听话地转过身。他身后的确有个毛茸茸的兔球球，但位置却不在尾椎骨附近，而是在更靠下的地方。  
“可以么？”灰影似乎故意用一种怯生生的声音讲话，令奥兰多头疼不已。他该说什么好呢？  
“不行不行，屁股再抬高一点！”“对对！”观众们又开始疯狂送礼。  
“嗯。”  
灰影像是应允了观众的要求，他分开双腿，本就穿了细高跟，还是勉强抬高臀部，让镜头对准兔尾的位置。  
“这样呢？”灰影背对着镜头问。  
“不行不行，太靠下了，看不清！”  
明明已经很清楚了。白色的一团毛球尾部是肛塞，正好卡在灰影的后穴里，好像还有规律地震颤着。  
“这样…还不行吗？”灰影上半身下倾，双手左右掰开臀瓣，那兔子尾巴震动得更快了，弄得灰影的声音也带上一丝震颤。  
“灰影小宝贝是不是很难受？”  
“我猜他一定脸都红了。第一次做这种破廉耻的事~”  
“前面的，怎么确定这是第一次？”  
“噫？？？”  
“需要我的大宝贝来解救！忽然兴奋的患者.jpg”  
“难受的话不如揉一揉？”  
灰影采纳了这个意见。他一只手抓住毛球球，绕着中心打转。兔尾不知疲倦的震动，震得他的手心发麻。当然身体里也好不到哪儿去，积攒的淫液快要漏出来了——灰影发出难耐的呻吟，手上的动作却没停下。过不了多久，这只兔尾巴就要被他的淫液打湿了，而且还会顺着丝袜从大腿根滑至地上，形成一个小小的水洼  
“听上去真的很难受啊，心疼~”  
“站累了吧？快坐下来！”  
灰影这才停手，转过身，在凳子前坐下——  
“啊！”  
显然，他忘了一件事。坐下之后，肛塞一下子塞到最深，仿佛要将他的肠道捅穿。  
灰影如坐针毡，面色潮红，一只玫瑰色的眼睛好像要滴出水来  
“真的很抱歉，因为身体原因，今天的直播不能继续下去了。”  
“？？？？？？”  
“？？？？？？？？？”  
“？”  
“这不是真的，快来个人打醒我”  
“虽然很遗憾，但是既然灰影身体不舒服，我们就不要勉强了吧”  
“对啊以后还有机会”  
“那个……还有一件事。截止到刚才我说停止，打赏前三名会有特殊惊喜，稍后我会公布名单然后私聊的。”  
“！！！！”  
“卧槽！”  
“……都是套路”  
“后悔少刷了1551”  
然后奥兰多和另外两个土豪就被单独邀请了。

三个人被邀请到某一私密频道。  
现在的礼物升级了，不再是鲜花之类的，而是一些情趣道具。每个人有三次选择机会，任选三种用在灰影身上。结果就是灰影身上被插满了道具。  
最后还有一个福利。三选一，三个人之中抽中一个人，付费和灰影开房，只要不做出伤害灰影的事，其他可任意玩弄。  
这里有三个分支，看你选择ABC的哪一个啦  
霍哥为了防止灰影打人，会提前一天把灰影扔酒店洗干净，然后绑了放床上，看你想怎么玩了。  
A：奥兰多  
B：一般路人  
C：你


End file.
